Bridgette
Bridgette, labeled The Surfer Girl, was a camper on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of Ferocious Falcons. Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding creatures to be friends and not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. She believes in "building bridges, not walls," even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles In Lost Angeles Bridgette is one of the first people introduced. She greets the contestants and states she is happy to be here. When Dave questions the sanitation, Bridgette assures him he'll be fine. Bridgette helps Lindsay up when she falls after being introduced and asks if she is okay, Lindsay says she's fine. Bridgette greets Trent and he says that he is doing fine. Bridgette gets onto the plane as Chris ordered. Bridgette questions where Scott is, But gets no answer. Bridgette says she likes the view when they are flying on the plane. Bridgette is placed on the Hefty Hawks, Bridgette seems happy to be on the team. Sky greets Bridgette and Bridgette recoginizes her from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and compliments her flexibility. Bridgette runs to the cargo deck, Along with everyone else and says in the confessional that it will be hard to be away from Geoff but she is bringing her A-Game. Bridgette screams when Chris let's everyone fall of the plane. Bridgette lands on Tyler (who landed on Lindsay). Bridgette says first class sound nice when Chris talks about the first class and economy class. Bridgette encourages her team to use teamwork to win the challenge. Bridgette encourages Dave to hurry when they are heading to the airport, Dave thanks her and subtly complains about Sky, And Bridgette says in the confessional that Dave and Sky have a lot of problems they need to work out. Bridgette finds some bikes and questions wether her team should use them or not. Her team disagrees and starts to run to the airport and asks if anyone brings any water. Bridgette along with the others and Bridgette hopees that they are close. Bridgette is the first oen to spot the airport and tells her other teammates. Bridgette gets her team into the cart and arrives at the airport along with her team. Bridgette like her other teammates are sad that they lost the challenge. Bridgette presumably votes for Cody during the elimination ceremony. Bridgette says in the confessional that she is happy that she survived today. I African't Do It Bridgette helps her team while building the shelter. She suggests gathering leaves for the shelter overnight, in case it rains. When gathering leaves she sees a toucan and is happy to see one. She also gets a big leaf and fills it with water in order to keep everyone hydrated while working on the shelter. Later she gathers blackberries for her team to eat. When people are suggesting to go fishing, see tries to persuade them to eat berries since she is a vegetarian. At night while in the shelter she hears a lion, runs out of the shelter, and climbs a tree with the rest of her team. The next morning, she questions Sadie about who the team is voting off if they lose. When the lion leaves she suggests going back into the shelter. She comments "At least it's not raining", however this is inevitably followed by it beginning to rain. When it starts raining more heavily, she tells everyone to get in the shelter. The next morning she is woken up by Sky and aids Sky in waking up the others. She starts running with her team and when she gets to the plane she notices the lion is back and that Sadie is missing. She is glad that her team is safe from elimination commenting on how she didn't want Team Victory to happen again. This Ain't No Disney Cruise On the plane Bridgette overhears Tyler and Sadie talking about voting her off. During the first part of the challenge she warns the others that the food could contain something bad if Chris had decided to do the awakeathon again. When the second part of the challenge is revealed to be the awakeathon, she is not surprised. During the challenge she splashes Sky with water to try to keep her awake. However, she later falls asleep along with most of her team. She is glad to not be up for elimination again. Cuban Craziness Bridgette helps her team during the challenge by aiding in the rowing of the boat. Tiki Torture She makes an attempt to talk to Courtney on the plane hoping to reconnect after not speaking much since TDI. However, she is unable to do so when Chris calls the campers to the dining area for a special announcement. When Chris calls her name along with Courtney and Noah, she greets her new teammates on the Eagles and comments on how she is happy to join them, all the while getting glared at by an angry Sadie. She is shocked by the early conflict between Amy and Dawn and tries to break up the fight. She comments on how she has taken rock climbing classes during the challenge and does fairly well. She is glad that her team has won and is shocked to see DJ there, even more so when he jumps in the volcano. Voting History 1^ In The Peak of the Merge, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Lindsay and Noah, forcing a revote. Bridgette did not changed her vote at the revote. 2^ In Yin vs. Yang, the vote ended in a 3-3 tie between Bridgette and Amy, forcing a revote. Bridgette did not received enough votes to get eliminated. Gallery Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Ferocious Falcons Category:Protagonists Category:Egotistic Eagles Category:Total Drama: Lights, Camera, Action contestants Category:Austraila Category:Canada